Iggy's secret
by TheEverythingGirl368
Summary: Iggys got a secret that could change everything, especially the Flock. How long can he hide it? What will happen when the law has to get involved? Does anyone even care about him, as maybe more then just friends?
1. Whatever did the Iggy do?

**A/N: Hey so it is my first maximum ride story on fanfiction so ya reviews welcome, appreciated and all that Jazz…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride or any of the characters or well anything that relates to it really James Patterson does but if you didn't know that already you probably shouldn't be reading this…. However, I do own my own creativity!**

**Chapter One:**

**Max's POV**

I looked at him again. He was peeking over the top of his book, again.

"Iggy, you're blind! I know you aren't reading." I yelled at him.

He slammed the book down. "Well thank you for that lovely news update Mrs. Ride but I think it may be time for you to leave."

"Iggy."

"There's the door."

"Iggy."

"Do I need to call security, Mrs. Ride?"

"Iggy, okay well for one, you don't have any security, and two, why can't you just tell me?!"

He sighed and pushed me out the door.

"Iggy-" I started. He slammed the door in my face. I sighed and turned around, to Fang, standing right there, a couple inches from my face.

"How'd you…wait…what?" I stammered

He shrugged.

"How did it go?" he asked.

I sighed and slid down the wall with my face covered by my hands. When I peeked through my fingers to see if he was still there, guess what, he was. Still just a couple freaking inches from my freaking face.

"Not well I take it, huh?"

I nodded.

"Well, is he at least going to make us dinner?"

I glared at him. He didn't notice, he just slammed the door open, then slammed it closed again.

"IGGY!" he said…

**Whatever DID the Iggy do? I know…**

**Sorry it was so short but I have to do homework and also I need to know if I need to invest my time in this or not. Oh, and talking about Iggy's cooking, now I am starving.**

**Review if you want me to continue….**


	2. Fang tries

**A/N: Heeeello again. I decided I was gonna continue because I'm too lazy to come up with an idea for another story. Ah yes, we have come to the part of the authors note were I beg for reviews and such…However, I am not a beggar so therefore I refuse. But they would be welcomed and appreciated ****:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride or any of the characters or well anything that relates to it really James Patterson does but again if you didn't know that already you really shouldn't be reading this…. However, I do own Iggy's secret…Mwa ha ha ha…**

**Chapter 2**

**Fang's POV**

"Iggy!" I yelled.

He looked up somewhat near my shoulder. "What? Did Max send you in here to tell me to go sit in the corner?" he asked sarcastically pouting his lip. I rolled my eyes.

"No. I just wanna talk…" I said. "Yanno a little guy to guy." Ugh TALKING. AND FEELINGS. When did my life come to this crap? One moment I'm kicking the stupid head of a stupid eraser and the next I'm all mushy mushy talky talky. With Max it's one thing but with anyone else…let alone Iggy…

Iggy scoffed. "You? The great Fang of silence, wants to talk?" I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I wish he could see me and Max do that, I mean, it would definitely help get the point across.

"Yes Iggy, I want to talk to you."

"Hmmm. No thanks."

"Iggy, please just tell me. I HATE that word, and I've used it. PLEASE."

"Yanno I think we might have switched personalities Fang, you suddenly want to talk and I suddenly can't." then he started moving his hands around and moving his mouth like he was still talking. Love him most of the time. But right now, I would KILL him if Max would let me.

I walked out and slammed the door leaving him to his charades. Max was waiting outside the door with her arms crossed. "Didn't talk to you either, huh?"

I shook my head.

"I just don't know how to get him to tell us."I said.

Max got an evil look on her face. I loved that look. Unless it was directed at me. Then I ran for my life because it usually meant "Get ready for all Hell to break loose."

"It's okay. We just gotta get him when he least expects it." She turned and walked away. Sometimes I like to ask myself, "What on earth do I see in her."

**So yes this is the chapter. I LOVE Iggy in this chapter. Actually, I'm gonna love Iggy in all the chapters. He's such a great character to mess around with **insert evil laugh here.****

**I know you guys are about ready to take me out with a battle axe because I didn't reveal the secret. I decided I will once I get 5 reviews…**


	3. Iggys secret 3

**A/N: Thank you so much reviewers, you guys are AMAZING! Due to their request, I have decided to continue. If anyone out there would like to give me any ideas, from main plot to whatever Fang is wearing…Please Please Please do! I am writing this for you guys, so if you want anything added, just review or message me with ideas. Thanx…:D. **

**Disclaimer: (does anyone know if we have to disclaim every chapter?) I don't own Maximum Ride James Patterson does…yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 3**

**Max's POV**

I looked at Gazzy. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded, and walked into Iggy's room. (If you want to, insert theme to "Mission Impossible" here. **A/N: I don't own that either…**) Then he let one go. The worst one of them all, but hey, it was worth it. And all of those bean burritos.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" he yelled.

The rest of the flock pulled on our gas masks and jumped to different parts of the house. Fang landed next to me.

"Max-" he started.

I held up my finger and peeked up to see a nearly unconscious Iggy stumble out of his room and pass out on the floor. Gazzy walked out with a sucker thingy and sucked up the rest of the stink. (**A/N: I don't know if that's possible but oh well.**) He gave us a thumbs up and we all tore our masks off and ran over to Iggy.

"Check his pockets! Fang and I will search his room!" I yelled and me and fang put our masks back on just in case and ran inside the contaminated room. We basically ripped it to shreds, looking for a clue, any clue.

About 10min later we all met outside Iggy's room.

"Find anything?" I asked

"No." no replied Angel

"Max."

"Crap. What do we do now?" I muttered

"Max."

"I don't know, you're in charge!" said Gazzy

"Max."

"We could-"

"MAX!" I looked at Fang, who had probably said my name a thousand times. Well, hey, he should just learn how to talk really really loudly.

"WHAT!?"

"I was trying to tell you, but you wouldn't liste. Before Gazzy farted, I found a notice in the mail." He was back to his regular decibel now, about -10.

I stared at him wide eyed. I bet he thought he was pretty cool right then…

**A/N: So sorry it was so short! But I have to go and I'm tired and hungry and also I only got 4 reviews…one more peeps! But yes thank you to my lovely 4 you are amazing. Do you want to know the secret or not! Don't forget to review and message me with ideas!**


	4. The midnight convo

**A/N: Aloha, people of Earth and Mars, assuming they have internet there. (I know that no one is reading fanfiction on Mars, laugh, it's good for you.) So due to the request of my wonderful reviewers, I have decided to reveal Iggy's secret today! *Loud cheering and clapping.* If any of you would like me to change anything, even if it's the secret itself, please please please do! So onward to the story I guess… (Sorry if it sucks, but I have a cold, and so I'm a little bit woozy…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride, James Patterson does, and I'm way too sick to come up with anything witty to say now.**

**Also, when Angel is "talking" in your, ur, their head, it's italicized.**

**Chapter 4 (can you believe I have 4 already? Woo Hoo, go me!)**

**Iggy's POV**

I woke up feeling very, very light headed. I don't even really know why I passed out. Oh yes, Gazzy's "talent", if you can even call it that.

I heard the quietness of the flock whispering a few rooms down…Thank you, extremely developed mutant ears! I stood up and walked into the room they were in. From the sounds of it, they were seated in a tight circle on the bed. (don't ask how I knew, I guess I've just gotten used to being blind. Ha. That's a good one Ig.)

"Well hello, I guess I didn't receive an invitation." I said dryly. Then I heard the rustling of paper. Once again, where would I be without you, ears? Nervous laugh from Nudge.

"Oh ya, well you were asleep and we didn't want to be rude and-" she stammered.

"It's okay Nudge." I scoffed and flopped down in the middle of the circle. "So, What you talkin' about?"

More rustling of paper. Wait, could it be? No. No way. Unless… I mentally swore at myself. Crap, they told me this would happen, they told me if I refused-

"Are you okay Iggy?" Max asked. I nodded.

Oh no. Oh no Oh no. they are going to find out. Dang it Iggy, why couldn't you have just told them…

_So that's what you've been hiding…_

Angel! Dang it, why oh why could she read minds!

_I can hear you Iggy…_

Then get out of my head, or so help me…

_Whoa, Max said not to say those things…_

Out!

_Iggy, it's cool I'm not gonna tell._

Swear?

_Promise._

I felt a silence. Hopefully she was gone. She probably wasn't.

_You know they're gonna find out eventually, right?_

Ya, I know. Now OUT!

**Fangs POV**

**(A/N: it's around midnight. Fang's time as many a nerd would say…)**

I walked into Iggy's room silently. (duh.)

"Hey Fang."

"Hey."

"You know it's like midnight right?"

"Yup."

"You know I wish you would say more than one word right?"

"Yup."

"So why are you here."

"Yanno."

"Nope. No I do not."

"Sure."

"I don't!"

I sighed. "I'm here-"

"Yes! Two words!"

I rolled my eyes. I wish he could see that! "I'm here to tell you that Max and I already know what you've been hiding-"

"Did Angel tell you?"

"Angel knew? I should've guessed. Max is not going to be happy about that. Anyway, no she did not. But Iggy, you can either tell us in your own words so we can help you, or Max will torture it out of you tomorrow. Your choice."

He sighed and sat up. And he told me about the threats, about the cameras and everything else they did. He seemed really upset by it. I was silent the whole time. (Again, duh.)

"Who Iggy?"

"What?"

"Who is doing all of this?"

"Well- I don't really know exactly. I think it might have something to do with the white coats, or maybe Dr. Chu but I really can't figure it out."

I nodded. "When did they start asking you to do this?"

He sighed again. " Maybe about a month or so."

"Iggy! Why didn't you tell, they could be outside waiting to kill us as we speak!"

"I don't know Fang, I just thought that everyone was happy here and I didn't want to mess it up! They asked me to kill off a whole country Fang! Besides, you and Max were just…"

I scoffed, a little louder than I wanted to. "Were what, just starting to get more _romantic_? Come on Ig, she's gonna be pissed when she hears about this…" I said again, more loudly than I wanted to.

Then Nudge, In all of her midnight bed-headed glory slammed to door open. "Do you MIND!? I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" she screamed at us, then walked off down the hall again, mumbling to herself.

"Geesh…" Iggy whispered with a frown.

"SLEEPING!" Nudge yelled from down the hall.

"For Pete's sake Nudge, you are being WAY louder than them! Just go back to bed." Angel yelled.

"Your all screwed when Max finds out…"Gazzy yelled.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" well, speak of the devil. Max ripped her door open. "Next person who talks, sleeps outside…"

"Unless it's Fang, because I just LOVE to have midnight make-out sessions with him. He's just so dark and mysterious, and…" Gazzy imitated Max's voice.

Iggy and I burst out laughing. Iggy laughed so hard he fell on the floor with tears streaming down his face. Max glared at us. We ignored her. Or at least, I did.

**So much for Iggy and Fang's late night convos. As you may have noticed when fang says romantic, it's not angel it's just the word was emphasized so I italicized it. But yes, you likey? Reviews please! Any suggestions are welcomed as well. Also so sorry I took so long to update!**


	5. lets pry it out of him

**A/N: UPDATE! Yay, go me! And you…for sticking with it I mean… So I plan to spell out the secret this chapter because I know it was pretty confuzziling last chapter so I will try my best… Sorry, but sometimes I forget people can't read my mind so when I write stories sometimes I forget you aren't getting all the mental drafts and ideas and such… Thank you, and REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I own Iggy's secret, I do not wn Iggy. Or Max, Fang or anything that has to do with the series James Patterson does.**

CHAPTER 5

IGGY's POV

Max had me in a choke hold. Again.

"Iggy! I swear I am going to rip your head off!" she pulled a little harder. For almost a split second I thought she actually might yank my head off my shoulders.

Fang came over and I'm sure he had loads of fun pulling a rabid Max off of me. I heard her huff and start to lunge again. The rest of the flock held her back. Man I love to breathe…

After I stopped panting I stood up and walked over to where I thought she was.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HECK DO WANT FROM ME!?" I screamed.

"I don't want anything dude." Fang replied.

I cleared my throat and took a step over. "WHAT THE FREAKING HECK DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" I yelled at Max. She growled and grabbed my throat and yanked me down so she was not only blocking my windpipe but also crushing my lungs. "I want you to tell me exactly what happened." She snarled. I seriously think we need to check her for rabies…

"Uh, Max, sorry to interrupt, but I think he may need to be alive to answer you." Angel whispered behind Max. She scoffed and stood up while I gathered my breath. "WELL!?" she yelled

"Pushy, pushy." I shook my head "Anyway, about a month ago I got a phone call asking if I would like to make a lot of money. I said I might, and so they told me if I would meet with their leader, then we could talk about what I would need to do. I told them I wouldn't, and that I would rather just talk about it on the phone."

"Iggy, you don't talk on the phone, especially not in this house. You don't ever get any privacy…" Nudge stated.

I rolled my eyes. "As I was saying, I told them to tell me what I would need to do. They said they needed a guy who could make and invent pretty big and harmful bombs. Of course I had to ask just how big they were talking, and they said one big enough to blow up an entire country. I said no, and they told me there would be consequences, starting with my family, and if told anyone they were going to kill us all."

Max sat down next to me gently. I scooted away. She put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Ig."

**I am so sorry it was so short and serious and sad, but I tried to add in some comic relief. Hope you liked it, and helped with the confusion! For all you romance readers out there, I will add some in the next chapter, review and tell me if you'd rather have Eggy or Fax! Farewell for now…**


	6. The little bit of romance

**A/N: So we meet again… Anyhoo, I got some reviews asking for Fax so Fax it is! As for abandonment of this story, never, at least, not in the near future. I have plenty of inspiration of what to do, it's just I have to find time to type it up! But thank you so much for the reviews, and keep 'em coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does, and by the way, try saying this to the tune of a song if you are as tired of reading it as the rest of the world is.**

**Chapter 6**

**Fang's POV. **

I closed Max's door behind me. Her head shot up and she glared at me. "What."

I shrugged and sat next to her. "Does there have to be a reason?"

She threw a pillow at my head. "Well, clearly I'm a very busy person so if you are not going to use the time allotted in your appointed consultation for something meaningful, then I would be more than happy to reschedule."

I raised an eyebrow. "That was a lot of big words to use on a guy like me."

She scoffed. I pulled her into my lap. "Go away." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"GO AWAY!" she screamed at me. I took the opportunity of her raised head and kissed her right on the lips. She tried to pull her head away. I held her there, so she couldn't move. Eventually she gave up and let me kiss her. When I pulled away for a breath, she mumbled "I hate you." I smiled.

"I love you to Max, I think about you all the time and all I ever want to do is KISS you." The rest of the flock giggled from outside the door. Gazzy WAS getting good at the imitations. Nudge whispered. "And say he really wants to get into her pants." Nudge started giggling hysterically. "Eww, no. I am NOT saying that. That is disgusting."

I looked at Max, she looked at me. "Do you want to kill them, or can I?" her eyes asked me.

"Go ahead." She sprang up and ran out into the hallway, after the 4 that were going to get it.

After about 5 minutes, she walked back in. "So, where were we?"

I pick her up and kissed her again. When I pulled up for a breath she breathed "Oh, I remember."

**Sorry, this didn't really have much to do with the secret but I promise it will be going back to that in the next one. I just feel bad because I said there was going to be romance and so far there hasn't been any. Oh yes, Reviews! Okay guys I'm wondering how in the world I have had almost 500 people view the story, and I only have 14 reviews!? Thank you to my most wonderful amazing 14, but the other 486, come on! Even a ****:) or a "Good!"****would be better than nothing!**


End file.
